


How to Succeed in Dad Without Really Trying

by Frog_that_writes



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: "can i take the tank?", "hey fucking purple asshole a pipe burst go pick up our damn kid", "just dont kill any kids", ??? - Freeform, Fluff, enjoy this shit ig, i think, i type K.O. like Ko fucking deal with it, its more likely than you think, ko is oblivious we love him, major spoilers for the big reveal, me?? not writing h/rt c/mfort???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Professor Venomous picks Ko up from school. Confusion ensues.*Spoilers for the big reveal, sorta*





	How to Succeed in Dad Without Really Trying

**Author's Note:**

> im apologizing for this in advance

Ko tightly held the straps of his backpack with both hands as he skipped out the doors of his school, humming a tune that was probably the jingle to some “favorite” show long forgotten and scanning the cars lining the street for the one that was here to pick him up. His mom’s car was nowhere to be seen, but Ko did quickly spot a familiar tank parked down the road. It was kind of hard to miss. 

Also hard to miss was the tall purple lizard walking towards him. 

“What are you doing here?” Ko asked in confusion as he was quickly being steered towards the tank by the professor, who had offered no greeting but to lightly grab his arm. 

“A pipe burst in your house and your mother is busy getting it fixed and asked me to pick you up today. Besides, it’s Friday, so think of this as getting the weekend started a little early,” he replied, flashing the grin that Ko had once thought of as evil and full of malice but was quickly realizing was probably his best attempt at humor filled.

“Oh, okay then!”

It was right before Ko was about to climb in through the door, tuning out Venomous' idle wondering of if he should buy the child a booster seat, that he heard the shout.

“Hey! What are you doing with Ko!” Enid’s voice sounded from down the street, and the last few straggling parents quickly pulled their children into cars and away from whatever freak show was about to go on. Ko waved happily at her.

“Hi Enid!”

Suddenly, his two coworkers were sprinting up to them, and he found himself being levitated by Rad’s powers and being pulled towards the alien. At the same time, Venomous was finding himself victim to a lucky shot to the jaw in all the confusion, courtesy of Enid. 

“Did this  _ villian  _ hurt you, Ko?” Rad spat, still levitating him about an inch over his head. 

“Huh? No! What are you guys doing here anyways?” 

“We overheard your mom telling Gar that something happened and she couldn’t come get you, so we decided to help out,” Enid said. “The real question is, what is  _ he  _ doing here?”   
“He’s-” Ko found himself cut off before he had a chance to explain.

“Wouldn’t you like to know all my nefarious plots,” the professor asked sarcastically. Riling up these heroes was really too easy. “Run along now, I really don’t have time for all this chatter.”

“We won’t let you hurt him!” Rad yelled and released his hold in Ko in favor of picking up the nearby bus stop sign with another beam to attempt to throw at him. Venomous quickly dodged, and continued to do so as the two teenagers tried in vain to attack him.

“Is that really the best you’ve got? Don’t you want to save your precious Ko?” He taunted.

“Daaaaaad! Stop being mean to my friends!” Ko whined in exasperation. He was sitting on the ground and rubbing his sore backside from where Rad had roughly dropped him. Instantly, Rad and Enid stopped attacking to turn to their youngest team member in confusion. 

“Dad?” They chorused in unison. Huh. Ko hadn’t thought that people’s eyebrows could go that far up their face. 

“Oh shoot,” he said, slapping his palm against his forehead and standing up. “Knew I forgot something! Rad, Enid, meet my dad, aka Professor Venomous, aka LaserBlast, aka Shadowy Figure!” 

“You really like your two word names,” Enid muttered, her shock addled mind being able to comprehend only that for some reason.

“Oh Ko, you simple child,” Venomous sighed, without any real exasperation in his voice. If anything, he sounded more amused. “C’mon, I’ll get you some ice cream if you promise not to tell Fink. She keeps claiming you’re my favorite.”

“Are we just going to… let them go?” Rad asked as they watched the tank speed away, crushing a mailbox as it went. 

“I mean Ko seems okay with it,” Enid shrugged. “Our lives are already so weird, this must as well have happened.” 

“Huh. Guess you’re right. Did Ko go from having no dads to having, like, four?”

“Only if you count all of Professor Venomous’ alter egos as different people. But if you are, you’re forgetting Gar.”

“No, I counted Gar, PV only has three aliases.”

“Oh, you’re forgetting Boxman then.”

“Ew, why would Boxman be Ko’s father figure?”

“He’s dating his dad doofus.”

“Really?”

“Cob you’re dumb. C’mon idiot, let’s go get some ice cream and spy on them.”

“Heck yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> this was so stupid. hope you enjoyed?? idk lmao  
> i'd say this takes place about 2-3 weeks after the big reveal? something like that  
> please comment if you did enjoy!  
> Edit: this is my tenth most populour fic. I wrote it in 15 minutes. Go read my other stuff it's better than this I promise


End file.
